


Light A Fire

by Elveny



Series: Lost In You [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hand Fetish, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Solavellan, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Watching, Wet Clothing, prompts, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: This was originally a "collection work" but I decided to make it into a series. So these prompts will count as the first part of it and further works will go into a separate work. Enjoy :D
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Lost In You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096386) by [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny). 



> For the prompt "… being drenched whilst wearing white"

Solas woke to the patter of rain on the tent and immediately peeled himself out of his bedroll. They had been in the Hissing Wastes for a week already, and while the cold temperatures in the night gave at least enough relief to be able to sleep, the shortage of water was an ever-present problem at the back of their minds. With the lack of moisture in the air, even ice spells were hard to cast, so they completely relied on the carefully maintained waterholes along the road.

Except that the last one that had been marked on their map had been contaminated. Apparently, the dragon in the area had dropped one of its prey only half-eaten into the water, turning it into a death trap. They had rationed what they had, turning the already downtrodden mood of their little group to sour.

But now - rain. Sweet, blessed rain!

Nobody had expected the few clouds they had seen at the horizon when they had made camp to actually turn into rain. Quickly, Solas pulled on his breeches and threw open the tent flap. He intended to put out as many pots and bowls as they had to collect what he could to fill all their waterskins, but he didn’t make it farther than directly outside his tent.

The water fell in thick, heavy drops, drenching him nearly immediately, cool rivulets running down his neck and over his naked back, but he barely noticed it. He was obviously not the first to have woken by the rain. Next to the drowned campfire stood their collection of bowls and pots, already nearly filled, but Solas’ eyes were fixed on something else completely. Or rather someone.

Lyssa stood at the edge of their camp holding her face upward towards the sky, an elated smile on her face. She was only covered by a white shift that had been rendered all but invisible by the rain.

Solas swallowed hard as his eyes wandered from her wet hair to her face. She had her eyes closed, lips open to catch the rain, raindrops running down her cheeks and to her neck. He followed the course of the drop down the curve of her neck, exposed as it was, along the strand of hair plastered onto her skin and down to her shoulders. Her shift was clinging to her skin, and Solas’ breath caught in his throat as he followed the line of it downward, along the swell of her breast to the dusky peak that was visible beneath the drenched fabric.

A barely audible groan fell from his lips as a streak of heat went from the crown of his head down his spine and directly into his loins, and he had to clench his hands, digging his fingernails deep into his palms to remind himself where he was.

But it didn’t help. Lingering far too long on the sight of her breasts, the darker areolas and the erect nipples that stretched the fabric, he looked farther down to where the shift moved with her as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, giving her hips a delicious tilt where they continued into the roundness of her ass. He was already uncomfortably hard in his breeches when she turned slightly and his eyes fell onto the promising dark valley between her legs, covered just so by her shift. Solas didn’t even notice that his lips had half opened as he couldn’t help but stare, a long-forgotten heat running over his skin and waking a desire deep inside him he knew he shouldn’t have.

The sound of another tent flap drew him out of his dreamlike absorption, and Solas quickly swallowed, shifting so his arousal was not immediately visible.

“Ah, I wanted to put out the bowls, but I see Ember has us already covered,” Varric said, coming out into the rain as well, only to stop short. “Or, not covered as it were.” He chuckled. “Ah, Dalish and their immunity to prudishness, right, Chuckles?”

Solas muttered something unintelligible, when Lyssa heard them and turned towards them. A look from her was enough to stoke the simmering heat into searing fire, and he only stayed long enough to see her eyes widen and a sudden blush coming onto her cheeks before he turned abruptly and disappeared back into his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Successfully turning the other on" and "Confessing a fetish"

With a little grunt, Solas stretched himself, rotating his wrists a few times. He hadn’t noticed how long he had sat hunched over his report, and his back protested violently as he sat up more straight and turned a few times in his seat to get the knots out of his shoulders. It didn’t help as well as he hoped it would, and with barely more than a thought, he let sparks dance across his fingertips before he sent them into his muscles, a soothing warmth spreading instantly through him.

As he gave his neck a little massage, he caught Lyssa’s gaze. She sat on the couch, her book lying forgotten in her lap as she openly stared at him. A slight smile came onto Solas’ lips as he watched her watch him.

“Is everything alright, vhenan?” he asked, amusement in his voice.

Lyssa blinked, a caught look on her face as a flush spread over her cheeks. Solas raised an eyebrow as he saw it. _Oh._

Lyssa cleared her throat. “Mhm,” she hummed, quickly taking up her book again and pretending to concentrate on it.

Slowly, Solas leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes off her, the smile still tucked in the corner of his lips. It didn’t take more than a moment before Lyssa’s eyes flickered back to him, the flush deepening as she immediately met his gaze. He only raised his eyebrows questioningly, and with a sigh, she put the book aside and sat up.

“I, uhm, have a confession to make,” she said, a rough tone to her voice that sent a shiver of warmth through him.

“Is that so?” he asked slowly, and Lyssa nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw him fiddle with the quill.

“Your hands,” she said, and there was something to the way she fixated on his fingers that made him pause. “When you think yourself unobserved,” she continued, her voice dropping slightly, her eyes still on his hands, “the way you move them. Touch… things.” The tip of her tongue flickered out, wetting her lips, and Solas found himself transfixed by the raw desire he saw burning in her eyes.

She got up and slowly made her way to the desk where he was working, a sway to the movement of her hips that woke a flame inside him as well. Heat licked up his spine as she took one deliberate step after another, accompanying her low voice. “There’s this elegance in your fingers. When you hold a brush as if it’s precious.” She tilted her head slightly as she came closer, touching her fingertips to the skin and letting them wander to linger in the hollow of her collarbones, but she was still only looking at his hands, and Solas swallowed hard. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, a melodic, hypnotic tune that drew him under its spell. “When you touch them to an artifact, so lightly, nearly a caress. There’s this careful deliberate movement when you reach for something.” She stretched out her own hand towards him as she reached the desk, taking his breath away with a slight sigh as he offered his hand to her.

Solas let his fingertips touch hers, a spark of electricity between them as they touched tearing an involuntary sound from his lips that seemed to reverberate in his whole body. Lyssa moved further, and his fingers brushed over her palm until they rested at her wrist where he could feel her pulse beating quickly beneath her skin. “It makes me want to be the thing you’re touching,” she said, twisting her hand so she could take him by the wrist and bring his hand to her lips. “It makes me want to be the thing you’re holding. Moving to your will.”

She brushed her nose to his palm before she turned her head, making his fingertips caress slightly over her cheek. Her breath was hot against his skin as she spoke, each word sending a spike of desire down his arm and straight into his loins. His breath was a shudder over his lips when she whispered. “It makes me want to feel your hands all over my body.” Lyssa pressed a kiss into his palm that he felt somewhere else completely, then she turned her attention to each of his fingers.

“Lyssa…” Her name was more of a groan from the depth of his throat, and finally, her eyes met his, a dark, heated look that had him out of his chair in a second, pushing her against the desk with one arm around her waist. She still had his wrist in her hand, holding it just hovering over her face, a breathless smile on her lips.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked, and her smile widened.

“Is it working?” she asked back, pulling his hand to her mouth and brushing her lips over his thumb before she let her tongue flicker out and around it.

A low moan wrung from his lips. “Very much so,” he murmured roughly and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Stripping off" and "Bending over seductively"

It started as a whisper of fabric that tugged at the edge of his consciousness. Solas looked up from the book he was reading just in time to see the shawl Lyssa had worn slowly sink to the ground. She was half turned away from him, seemingly oblivious to his watchful gaze as she stretched and started to undo the braids that held her long, golden hair up. An appreciative small smile started in the corner of his lips as his eyes wandered down her body, over the curve of her breast and behind where they lingered. It was silent in the room apart from the slight crackling of the fire and the nearly inaudible clicks of the hairpins that Lyssa pulled out of her hair and put into a little bowl on the vanity.

The long tresses tumbled down her back and she shook her head with a content sigh. The sound woke a spark of heat inside Solas’ chest, and his smile deepened. Lyssa still didn’t look at him as she undid her belt, letting it carelessly fall to the ground, and started to pull up her tunic.

Without noticing it, Solas wet his lips, his breath deepening as he saw the slight sway of her hips as she slowly exposed a sliver of skin on her belly. A warm shimmer was on her body as she pulled the tunic higher until her face was completely hidden behind it. Solas’ eyes followed the rise and fall of her hips and waist up to the curve of the underside of her full breasts, still covered by her breastband. He wasn’t certain which he found more intriguing; the sight of her stretching as she pulled the tunic over her head or how her face slowly emerged from beneath the garment. Her lips, half-open, the delicate nose, eyes closed, then the slow fall of her breasts as she breathed out and put the tunic aside.

His eyes darkening, Solas tilted his head slightly, the spark of heat dropping from his chest into his groin and taking hold of him. Still oblivious of his watchful gaze that showed the rising desire inside him, Lyssa loosened the laces on her breeches, then she hooked her thumbs into her waistband. Solas felt the breath in his throat catch as he watched her shimmy it over her hips and down her legs with little, alluring movements. The heat that was seated deep in his body started to crawl up his spine, and Solas found himself swallowing hard when the leggings fell to the ground and she stepped out of them.

His book was long forgotten as he watched her undress, her hands brushing over her naked body as she trailed them up to her breastband, slowly turning towards him. Beneath the fabric, he could already see the taut peaks of her breasts, and as she pulled on the laces keeping the breastband in place, the heat cascaded over his whole body, his cock already stiffening in his trousers.

Taking a shuddering breath, his eyes flickered up to Lyssa’s face. A seductive smile was on her lips, and Solas’ heart stuttered for a second as he saw the look in her eyes, the desire in his body flaring up.

“Like the view?” she asked cheekily, pulling the laces until the breastband fell open, revealing the darker areolas and the erect nipples. Slowly, she let it slide down her shoulders and arms until it fell to the ground.

“Vhenan…” Solas breathed, a grovel to his voice that seemed to stoke the heat he could see in her eyes.

“Yes?” Her voice was scratchy, despite the cheekiness, and Solas couldn’t hold back the low groan as she cupped her breasts, teasing her thumbs over the stiff peaks without taking her eyes off him.

“Come to me,” he said, not knowing whether it was a plea or an order, but her breathless smile only widened.

“Not quite yet,” Lyssa answered, letting her hands glide down to her underpants, framing the triangle of hair he knew was beneath with her fingers as she hooked her thumbs into it.

Solas was transfixed by her movements, the promise of her body that she held in such plain view for him sending a sharp streak of heat from the crown of his head down to his by now completely erect cock, and unwittingly, his hand fell to the clearly visible bulge, palming himself. He sucked in a sharp breath as he saw that Lyssa had followed his hand with her eyes. The tip of her tongue flickered out between her lips, wetting them, and he saw a shiver run down her body. But it took only a moment before she looked back to find his eyes, her smile becoming breathless.

A slight movement of her hips made Solas’ eyes fall down to where she was starting to get rid of the last piece of garment. A low groan came from deep inside his chest and his grip on himself tightened as he saw that, instead of just pulling it down, she slowly turned to give him an ample view of her behind.

With a smooth, continuous movement, she pulled her underpants down while she slowly bent over. Solas muttered a low curse beneath his breath as he watched her reveal the perfect roundness of her ass and the valley beneath. Pure desire washed through him as he saw her shimmering with moisture in the flickering light of the fire, and the next second, he was off the bed and behind her, his hands grabbing her hips to pull her against him as she straightened.

Grinding himself against her from behind, his hand came around her to hold her against him while his other hand carefully closed around her throat, feeling the flutter of her pulse beneath his fingers.

“Vhenan,” he groaned against her neck, his mouth wandering to her ear. “The things you make me want to do with you…”

With a shift of her hips, Lyssa pushed back against him, coaxing a moan from his lips. “Tell me, ma’lath,” she murmured hoarsely.

“Better yet,” Solas answered, his voice dropping as he spoke, and he felt the shiver of anticipation running through Lyssa, “I’ll show you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Dressing up"

“Stealing away from the party, vhenan?”

Lyssa jumped and swirled around, nearly stumbling back out of the alcove. Quickly, Solas took her arm, steadying her. The shadows and candlelight played on his skin, the room dark around them, promising secrecy.

“Solas,” she breathed, her heart doing a little startled flip. “I didn’t see you in here.”

He gave her a smile. “My apologies,” he said, letting his hand wander from her elbow to her hand to interlace his fingers with hers. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Lyssa let out a breath, her heart calming down, and smiled back at him. She had stolen away into one of the hidden enclosures in an attempt to have a few minutes away from the festivities. After Josephine had tired of writing another apology to yet another important diplomat whom they could not afford to anger needlessly, she had put her foot down and organized an event in Skyhold that could rival the masked ball in the Winter Palace — if not in terms of grand architecture then everything else. Solas, Varric, and Dorian all had to clear out their favorite spots for the ball, and every room adjoining the Main Hall had been opened for the event, making for lots of cozy corners lit by candles for private conversation. Vivienne had absolutely refused to clear out her space but had instead made it into a sort of secluded dining and conversation area for their highest guests who had the best view over the two Heralds’ thrones from the balcony. The invitations to that area were rumored to be worth a small fortune, and Vivienne and Josephine had argued three days straight over who should receive one of those. The night had been an utter success and was still going strong, with lots of wine flowing, and frivolous conversations mixed into the political heaviness that always had a place in these events.

Solas’ eyes slowly wandered over her body, and his smile deepened. Self-consciously, Lyssa smoothed a hand over the bodice of [her dress](https://elveny.tumblr.com/post/157530268895/forlikeminded-ralph-russo-haute-couture). Josephine had insisted on making it special. The shimmering green cloth was inlaid with golden roses and leaves, hugging her torso and falling loosely down from the waist in a wide skirt. The thin fabric was cleverly tailored, almost see-through so it kept people guessing but without actually revealing anything. Her hair had been pinned up onto her head, only leaving a few stray locks curling over her neck and shoulders.

Lyssa felt heat in her cheeks as his eyes came back to her, and he pulled her closer towards him. She willingly stepped into his arms, her eyebrows going up at the smell of sweet wine that clung to his skin.

“You look absolutely stunning, vhenan.”

Solas’ voice was soft, barely more than a whisper as he bowed his head down onto her neck. The way he spoke it against her skin sent a shiver down her back. She smiled, turning her head sideways, and he kissed the soft spot beneath her ear, teeth nipping over her skin. Her breath left her in a soft hiss, and she could feel the way his lips curled into a smile.

“Ma serannas,” she murmured. “So do you.”

They had all been instructed on dressing up as much as possible, and while his outfit was far less pompous than those of most men who attended, the gold-hemmed black gave him a regal air that was hard to match. They hadn’t been able to talk since the festivities had started, and for a moment, Lyssa indulged herself by just leaving all expectations and duties behind her as his hand settled onto her hip to draw her closer towards him. She soon discovered, though, that Solas’ thoughts seemed to go a decidedly different way than _talking_. His lips on her neck got more persistent, his teeth scraping over her quickening pulse, and his hand had gathered a handful of cloth from her dress to slowly pull it up.

“Solas,” she breathed, heat spreading over her skin as he pushed her backwards into a corner until her back was against a wall. She put one hand on his chest to gently push him away. “What are you doing?”

There was a dark, promising look in his eyes as he looked at her and her breath caught. Taking her chin between thumb and finger, he lifted her face so he could kiss her instead of answering. His breath was sweet with wine, adding to the heat in her veins. It was a long, insistent kiss, slow and deliberate in a way she had never been able to resist. His tongue teased hers until a fiery need woke deep in her core and when he broke the kiss, she trailed after him.

“I have very fond memories of the last ball we attended,” he murmured against her lips that were still slightly parted from his kiss. “I love it when you dress up like this. You are always beautiful, but seeing you in these dresses, knowing that I will get to undress you…” A growl was in his voice as he spoke, sending a tingle from head to toe. The words made her shiver against him as the memory of their stolen moments on Halamshiral’s balcony woke before her eyes. A breathless smile came to her lips and when he kissed her again, she matched his insistence.

His hand had wandered beneath her dress, now, he stopped and drew back to look at her with raised eyebrows. “Are you…”

She nodded with a coy smile and a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Wearing nothing but stockings underneath? Mhm.” Lyssa pulled him closer again. “I wanted to surprise you,” she said in a low voice that held a promise.

It was as if her words had washed away any last restraint he had still held onto, and with a groan, he pressed his lips onto hers, hard, kissing her deeply. The hand beneath her dress roamed over her thighs and between her legs, finding the evidence of her pleasure. Lyssa felt swirled around, bracing her hands against the wall as the hem of her skirt whispered over her bare ass. She could hear Solas suck in a sharp breath, his palm smoothing over the silken skin before he slid his fingers between her legs. With delicate pressure, his fingertips brushed over her wet core, and she had to bite her lip to suppress a moan. It was nothing compared to the sensation that followed immediately afterwards as he parted her legs a bit further and slowly pressed himself into her. His hand slapped over her mouth to smother the sounds of pleasure falling from her lips as he started to thrust into her, and every thought dissipated. She felt Solas bury his own voice in the crook of her neck, her pleading moans vibrating on his palm; but then his hand fell from her mouth to grip her hips. Lyssa could feel her pulse in her temple, her core, the heat gathering in her belly as Solas’ hands held her fast, using all the leverage he had to bury himself with driving force inside her. The sound of her voice lost itself in the noise from the festivities, in the laughter and music, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Lyssa made a somewhat hazy note to apologize to Josephine for ever complaining about the fancy dresses the ambassador insisted on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Leaving hickeys on the other's neck"

“Are you alright?”

Lyssa’s voice reached his ear just before she laid her hand on the small of his back, and Solas let out a long sigh. He stood in the shadows beneath the pillars leading into the garden, staring out into the night. Lyssa had seen him slip outside half an hour ago already. But she had been caught in the talks and false compliments, the flirting and dancing around the important topics that the diplomats were so fond of, so she hadn’t been able to follow him until now. The silence and cool night air was a welcome reprieve from the heat and too many people inside that had left her tense and on edge.

“No,” he confessed, and the line between his eyebrows told her that he was still barely containing his fury. A muscle worked in his jaw as he clenched his teeth, but when she murmured his name and let her hand wander up his back, he let out a long, strained breath and closed his eyes.

“What has made you so angry?” Lyssa asked softly. It was not the first time they were attending one of the diplomatic festivities Josephine was so fond of and that the Inquisition relied upon for support, and she knew that most of the time, Solas even enjoyed such gatherings. He found the talks and dances intriguing, the battle with words and the secrets being exchanged. But today, he had been on edge nearly from the beginning, his face darkening as he watched the crowd, the attention slathered onto her.

“Gaspard,” Solas answered curtly.

“Ah,” Lyssa nodded quietly, looking to the floor.

The Orlesian emperor had been getting more bold lately in his attempts to make her come to meet him. There had even been talk of a more official connection between them. He was still unmarried, and she was powerful, a power he craved. Any attempts had been blocked, of course. Lyssa was even sure that Josephine had not even told her about everything, but today, several of the Orlesian attendants had openly questioned her about it. Lyssa had managed to dodge the questions to the best of her abilities, but she had no doubt that it would not be the last time she would be submitted to the insinuations and proposals.

“You know I’m not angry at you, vhenan,” Solas said suddenly, and Lyssa looked up at him. One of his hands came to her arm, wandering up to her shoulder, and the line between his eyes had smoothed over.

“I know,” she quickly assured him, and some of the tension in him left him at her words. “I’m just on edge as well. It’s not you.”

“Good,” he said, turning slightly so he faced her as he cupped her face. “And I know that this,” he made a gesture towards the Main Hall where the festivities were still ongoing, “is a necessary part of our work. Still, sometimes, I wish I could…”

Lyssa tilted her head when he trailed off. “You wish you could what?” she asked. “Normally, you enjoy this much more than I do. Heady blend of power, intrigue, and sex, wasn’t it?”

A slight curl of the corner of his lips showed her that he remembered the last time she had quoted his own words at him only too well, their stolen moment of intimacy on the balcony in Halamshiral. The thought alone was enough to send a streak of warmth down her spine, turning her tension into something else entirely that curled in the depth of her belly. The tip of her tongue came out to run over her lips, and his eyes fell to her mouth. His gaze got so intense that Lyssa felt it nearly like a touch on her skin, and her heart started to beat more quickly.

“Indeed,” he murmured hoarsely, the cadence of his voice tingling through her whole body, and the hand on her face wandered to her neck, tightening slightly on her skin. An anticipatory shiver ran down her back as his eyes darkened slightly when she instinctively lifted her face invitingly towards his to brush a barely noticeable kiss onto his lips. “Ah, but, Lyssa,” he said, his other hand coming to her waist and pulling her closer, “being the watchful observer in the corner stops being delightful once something precious is at stake and you are prevented from interfering.”

There was a gravel to his voice that sent a shiver over her back. “If you could interfere, ma lath,” she asked, giving him a coy look and shuffling a bit closer so she could feel the whole of his body press against hers in a way that was definitely no longer appropriate for an evening such as this, “what would you do?”

His sharp intake of breath at her question and look made her skin tingle. There was still a hint of his earlier fury inside him, a fire that seemed to burn just beneath the surface, ready to lash out at the first opportunity, and the way he tilted her head with his hand was rougher than usual, but Lyssa couldn’t find it in herself to care. His mouth on hers was hard and demanding, the way he pressed her against him relentless, and her breath quickened. The hand on her waist suddenly dipped deeper, grabbing her ass with a single-mindedness that made her gasp against his lips, and Solas used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue stoking the simmering heat between them into an open fire.

There was a mere wall between them and the events inside, but the sounds of the people in the Main Hall and all that came with it disappeared into meaninglessness as Solas suddenly moved them. Lyssa’s breath left her in a low _oof_ as her back hit the wall, swallowed by his kiss, the sound turning into a breathless moan when his mouth fell to her neck. One of his hands was still on her behind, grabbing the fabric of her skirt to pull it up while the other had fallen to her breast, rubbing deftly over it until he could feel her nipple pressing into his palm even through her dress. Lyssa’s head was swimming, the tension inside her fuelling the needy desire he woke with his possessive touches, and she started to nestle at the laces of his pants.

“I would show them their irrelevance,” Solas murmured against her skin, his teeth scraping over her pulse. As she urged breathlessly against him, he groaned slightly, and the next moment, she felt the pinch of his teeth sending a spark of pain through her that he smoothed over with his tongue. His lips wandered over her neck, pausing every other moment to suck and kiss, teeth and tongue alternating as they came to her ear. “I would teach them the respect they fail to show.” His voice was rough, vibrating over her whole body and coaxing a moan from her as he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear to the tip.

She had managed to free his length and closed her fingers around him just as he said, “I would show them—”

His words were cut short by a low, throaty moan as Lyssa started to move her hand up and down. For a moment, Solas just held onto her, a whole-body shudder wracking through him at her ministrations.

Lyssa was trapped between him and the wall, rubbing her legs slightly together to find some kind of friction to ease the throbbing need inside her, Solas’ hot breath shivering over her neck before he claimed her mouth again with a deep, demanding kiss. It took him only a moment, though, until he pulled her hands off him and she found herself tugged off the wall long enough until she could wrap her arms around his neck to hold her where he needed her. 

His hand fell between them, and she moaned eagerly into his kiss as his fingers pulled her underpants off her and dipped into her wet heat, making the desire inside her curl tighter with each flick of his finger over the hard nub nestled there.

A slight whimper was chasing each breath when he lined himself up with her, the tip of his cock sliding through her slick folds with ease as she wrapped her legs around him. Just when she felt him breach her opening, his mouth was back on her ear, a hot whisper along her neck as he said, “I would show them that you’re _mine.”_

With that, he thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself inside her with one push, and Lyssa buried her moan at his shoulder. The tension that had held her in its grip for most of the evening pulsed through her with nearly unbearable intensity, and as Solas buried himself in her with deep, languid thrusts that soon came more quickly, she urged him on with desperate little movements of her hips.

With a low groan, Solas pushed back, changing the angle of her hips ever so slightly, and Lyssa’s fingers clawed into his shoulder as his pelvis hit her most sensitive spot just perfectly with each successive thrust. Soon, the heat gathering deep in her belly curled more tightly, making her whole body tingle as her breath lodged in her throat. A strangled little sound left Solas as he snapped his hips into her, and Lyssa’s head fell back against the wall as she tensed in his arms. Biting back a desperate whimper, she held on for another few hard thrusts, then something inside her seemed to give, and her release washed over and through her with searing waves. As she quivered around him, Solas’ movements stuttered slightly, the cadence of his voice turning into a deep, throaty growl. Lyssa found his lips with an open-mouthed kiss, drinking his moans as he came undone, spilling himself inside her with a few more hard thrusts.

For a long, breathless moment, they just held each other through the aftershock, the kiss turning from desperate and hard to soft and lingering. When Solas let her down again and they had fixed their clothes, Lyssa gave him a smile.

“I am, you know,” she said softly.

He just raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yours,” she clarified.

The smile coming to his lips took her breath away, and he pulled her back into his arms to kiss her again. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he murmured tenderly when they parted.

“Ar lath ma,” she answered in kind.

In that moment, a door not far from them opened. “Inquisitor?” Josephine’s voice came towards them, a hint of panic to it. “Are you here?”

Lyssa gave Solas a bashful look, but he only smiled secretively, his posture impeccable and not a hint of what had happened visible on his face.

“I’m here,” Lyssa called back, and the ambassador hurried towards them with a relieved look.

“Oh, thank the Maker, I’ve been looking for you all over the place. We have to—” Josephine interrupted herself with a sharp intake of breath. “Sweet Andraste, what is that on your neck?!” she exclaimed, her hand already reaching for Lyssa when sudden recognition dawned in her and it fell down again. “Oh.”

Lyssa couldn’t help the slight twinge of guilt as she saw the exasperation on Josie’s face, but the way Solas’ smile deepened when she exchanged a look with him told her that he didn’t regret a single mark he had left on her.

“Really?” Josephine just said defeatedly when Lyssa looked back at her. “Today?”

Lyssa straightened slightly and smoothed her hands over her dress. “It’s a statement,” she only said, biting back a smile of her own as she motioned towards the Main Hall. “Shall we?”


End file.
